OP Full Blast: Straw Hat Snippets
by TheRealEvanSG
Summary: Just an unnecessary series of one-shots involving my OC, Damon D. Digger, and the rest of the Straw Hat Crew as they go about their everyday lives. If you have an idea, write a review on it and I'll consider it. To newcomers: You'll want to read OP Full Blast to understand this. Starts off with how Lucy (fem!Luffy) plays the card game "spit..." Rated T for Damon's mouth.
1. No 1: How to Play SPIT Lucy Style!

**In this first snippet, Damon is playing cards with Nami, Usopp, and Lucy aboard the Going Merry... and he learns the pirate way to win!**

* * *

Playing Cards

How to Win at Spit, Lucy Style!

* * *

It was a normal day at sea. Well, as normal as any day could get, when you're stuck in the One Piece world on a quest you know nothing about. And that was my life exactly.

You see, a few days ago, I'd just been your average Christian delinquent. I was still Christian, but no longer a street kid living in New York City. Why? Well, the other night I was chased by a weirdo named Aeso with bat wings, a cap and a scythe, who claimed to be the god of the sea. He said I had to save the world, and then he gave me an enormous headache and sent me here. To the world of One Piece.

Well... not quite the world of One Piece. There _was_ one difference.

Luffy was a girl named Lucy.

At the moment I was at the Baratie with my new friends. (I hadn't actually joined the Straw Hats yet, but I was thinking about it.) Lucy was stuck working at the Baratie because... well, that's a story for another day. Anyway, she'd been allowed some time off and was on the Going Merry's upper deck with us, sitting in front of her "captain's seat" (the figurehead) with her red vest and black hair fluttering cutely in the slight breeze, which carried the salty stench of the ocean. I still hadn't gotten used to the ocean's smell yet, though it was becoming less noticeable and I wasn't tasting it anymore. Nami, Usopp, Lucy, and I were playing "spit."

Wait... did I just call Lucy 'cute?'

I must be losing my mind.

"Yappari!" Nami cried, which I somehow understood was 'I did it!' "I lost all my cards! Ha! I beat you losers!"

"Dammit," I complained. "You're too good at cards!" I was just about to win, too - - I only had 3 cards left, and you had to have no cards if you wanted to win.

"You don't win," said Lucy, tilting her head, confused. She was holding an enormous stack of cards. "I have the most, so I win."

I sweatdropped. "Eh... that's not exactly how you play, Luce."

"Yeah, you win by having no cards, not by having the most," Usopp commented in a deadpan tone.

The straw hatted captain pouted. "Eh? But I like my way better. Yosha! I'll just change the rules!"

"YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE RULES!"

"I call it 'Monkey!'" she announced, completely ignoring Usopp, who was shouting at her and looking shark-like. "It's almost the same rules as 'spit,' but you have to get the most cards to win!"

"And when do we stop playing?" I asked, smiling at Lucy's antics.

"Uh..."

Nami burst into peals of laughter, and it was infectious. Something about the look on the future pirate queen's face was just so priceless I couldn't help but to erupt into snickers. Usopp and Lucy exchanged looks and started laughing too.

My sides had just started hurting from my laughter and I was wheezing when Zoro poked his head over the floor of the upper deck. He'd been sleeping on the lower deck and we must have awoken him "Oi!" he grumbled, tic-pulsing. "Can you turn the volume down? I'm trying to sleep." He dropped out of sight again.

We all glanced at each other and were reduced to giggles again.


	2. No 2: Why Damon Hates Clowns!

**While Damon, Lucy, Sanji, and Yosaku head to the Conomi Islands to meet up with their friends, one day passes. And Damon has a dream, remembering something that happened years ago and led to one of his deepest (and most ridiculous) fears...**

* * *

A Memory in a Dream

Why Damon Hates Clowns!

* * *

It was a peaceful night. Everyone else was asleep. I could tell Lucy was dreaming about food because she kept muttering, "EH? Meat, come back..." Usopp was muttering something about Kaya, and Sanji was listing ways to cook different foods... WHILE HE WAS ASLEEP. I dunno what Yosaku was dreaming about, though, because he was the only one of them who wasn't sleep-talking.

If you're wondering why I'm with this weird group of people - - a rubbery pirate captain, a sniper who was also a wimp and a liar, a cook obsessed with women, and one half of a bounty hunting duo - - well, it's a long story, but right now we were heading for the Conomi Islands. See, earlier that day we had faced off with the Krieg Pirates and just before we did so, Nami, the navigator of the Straw Hats, had taken off, stealing the Going Merry in the process. Our other nakama, Zoro, Usopp, and Johnny, had gone ahead of us.

As I was thinking this, I thought I heard a faint scream of combined exasperation, annoyance, and fear. I raised an eyebrow as a flash of blue hair, a red nose, and a ridiculous pirate outfit that looked more like clown attire soared through the night sky not too far above us, illuminated by the reflected light of the moon and the normal light of the stars.

Wait, clown? I shuddered and tried to forget about the image.

I closed my eyes. It was late at night, about 10:30 if my iPod was right, and I was pooped from my hard battle with the demon Ug Lee earlier today. I frowned. My iPod was half way out of juice. I'd have to ask Aeso, my godly parent, if there was some way to recharge it...

I yawned and was out like a lightbulb.

No sooner was I asleep then I had a dream, and it wasn't just a dream. It was actually a memory, and immediately knew which one it was because it was the day I'd become afraid of clowns.

Hey, don't laugh! Clowns are freaky! I know it's a bit irrational, but that's just who I am, okay?

I was just six years old, and my mom was still alive. Seeing my mom, June Diamond Digger, alive was enough to make me feel nostalgic, even in a dream. You see, my mom had died two years ago, when I was 15, and immediately afterwards, I ran from our New York City apartment to live life as an orphaned street kid.

Anyway, as I was saying, it was my six birthday party, and I was sitting at the kitchen table in my old grandmother's house. Grandma Digger was a widow and was withering away herself. Both my mom and I knew she didn't have long to live, and so we had asked her if it was okay to have a small family party at her house, which was just across the state border in the outskirts of Bayonne, New Jersey. It was as old as she was, older in fact, and dated back to Pony Express times. It was filled with secret passageways and hidden rooms because it used to serve as one of the stations in the Underground Railroad, which for all you morons out there, wasn't actually underground, but was just a bunch of routes that slaves in the American South could take to escape to freedom in the North.

"Alright!" Past-Me cheered as I unwrapped a present in red-and-blue birthday wrapping paper to reveal the piece of technology inside. "A GameBoy Advance! Thanks, Gramma!"

She chuckled weakly. "Don't mention it, kiddo."

"By the way," Mom spoke up. "Your grandmother and I called in a special guest to entertain you, Damon."

But I wasn't paying any attention to her; I had just unwrapped another present. "WOW! The newest volume of Superman comics! Alright! ...Did you say something, Mom?"

"Yes, dear. We invited Uncle Bill to your party."

I blinked and tilted my head. "Uncle Bill? Who's that?"

She sighed. Back then I had been absolutely TERRIBLE with names, and it had really gotten on Mom's nerves for some reason. "Uncle Bill, sweetie," she told Past-Me. "You know Billy. The funny man who works at the circus as a clown?"

My eyes lit up. "Ah! Billy the Clown! YAY! ...He's my uncle?"

Grandma chuckled and sat back in her tan chair, the old fraying one with pale flower patterns.

"Yes, sweetie..." Mom muttered, rolling her eyes and smiling at me.

"HOWDY, DAMON!" a sudden, booming voice greeted me from the direction of the doorway. Six-year-old me jumped in surprise and nearly dropped my brand new GameBoy, which for some reason I was still holding. A smile spread across my face and I turned. There was my Uncle Bill, dressed up in comically round overalls, with a big old red nose and ridiculous, long pink hair. His eyes were sparkling with amusement and humor and his smile, wide and contagious, was smeared with too much red make-up. I giggled at the man's get up.

Hey, I was a kid! I bet you giggled as a kid too.

"Are you Billy?" I asked excitedly.

He wagged his head up and down in a far-too-enthusiastic nod. "Yes, sir! That man is me! Billy is my name, humor is my game!" He honked his red clown nose and I erupted into peals of giggles again. His eyes roamed down and noted the Superman comic in my hand. "Ah, you're a Superman fan, eh? But comics aren't any fun!" Before I could react, his hand had suddenly swiped the comic book out of my hand, tossed it out the conveniently open kitchen window, and replaced it with a balloon animal. Now, this may not seem like much at first glance, but there was a pool immediately outside the kitchen window.

Mom, Grandma, and I watched in suspended horror as the comic book spun out the window and fell into the pool with a resounding SPLASH!

That was the moment I both hated and feared clowns.

* * *

**-TheRealEvanSG**


	3. No 3: Cracked-Up Kane's Lamentations!

**This snippet isn't actually about the crew, it's about Damon's mentor and it takes place in the real world. In the midst of Damon's disappearance and Cracked-Up Kane's sickness, the pro martial artist gets a sign from a friend that his student is alright...**

* * *

The Lamentations of Cracked-Up Kane

Finding Damon!

* * *

The sick man huddled in the abandoned warehouse under a tattered blanket. He coughed and rubbed his nose. He knew he didn't have too long to live. His days were numbered. But he wished he could see the boy's face one more time before he passed on.

Death didn't scare him. To the old man, death was just the next adventure. He was looking forward to finding out which religious group was right. No, what scared him was the fact that he would be leaving Damon all alone, with no one to protect him from the ruthless thugs that dominated the dark side of New York City, if he made a stupid mistake. And when it was Damon you were talking about, stupid mistakes come up a lot.

_If only I could've had more time with him_, he lamented. _If only I hadn't sent him out alone last week._

But he had, and now Damon was missing. Vanished. Into thin air. No one he'd talked to - - and in the vast underworld beneath the Big Apple, he had many connections - - had seen hide nor hair of him since August the ninth. Today was the the sixteenth, and even though it was at least ninety degrees outside, he still felt freezing cold.

"I wonder what he's doing right now," the old man muttered to himself. "He's gotta still be alive. No matter what, that damned kid always manages to escape danger. Like water."

He didn't realize how close he'd actually been to guessing his student's heritage.

"Mr. Kane!" an excited voice shouted. The old man, Cracked-Up Kane, shot his eyebrows up. "Mr. Kane, you gotta see this!" A boy came crashing through the door to the warehouse.

"Jason?" Kane said quizzically. "What's gotten into you, boy?"

"Mr. Kane, you've gotta see this," the boy, Jason repeated. Jason was in his twenties and had sandy hair, cropped over to the side. His eyes were sea green and he was wearing a yellow shirt with red stripes over blue basketball shorts and Nike sneakers. He had his Dell laptop tucked under his arm, which he had stolen from one of the gangs that frequented the alleyways of the city, who in turn had stolen it from a local Best Buy. "It's Damon, I found him!"

"Damon?" That had piqued Kane's interest. The old man had an Indiana Jones style hat, a black goatee, and a mirror-like head. His nose was pointed and he had at least three chins. "Where is he?"

"Look, look!" Jason said. He sat down next to Kane on the warm floor of the warehouse and placed his laptop on his lap, opening it up and powering it on.

"What does your laptop have to do with Damon?" the old man asked, confused. A terrible cough shook his body and his ex-student looked at him worriedly before logging onto a nearby Wi-Fi hotspot.

Jason typed an internet address into the search bar and waited for the slow device to load. "Well, just this morning, I was thinking about Damon and how he was always talking about One Piece, ya know? That pirate whatchamacallit? I decided to start watching it in his memory, and then look what I found like, nineteen episodes in!"

The page had finally switched to a website, , and the sandy haired boy scrolled down the page quickly. As Cracked-Up Kane watched, confused, he stopped just above the bottom of the page, at episode 19. It's title was _Aeso, Demon or God? Enter Damon!_

"Damon..." Kane muttered.

Jason clicked on the link to the episode. When the page had loaded, there was a quick commercial about some laundry detergent, and then the video started. A short clip talking about a king of pirates, Gol D. Roger, played, followed by about a minute that showed five kids aboard a ship with a goat figurehead, fighting against guys that looked like pirates. And one of the childishly animated kids looked remarkably familiar and was wearing a leather jacket.

"That's the opening," the young man explained.

Kane stared at the small figure, who was currently wrapping water around his fist and punching out an enemy pirate. "Is... is that... Damon?"

The opening ended with the title of the anime, _One Piece_, and then a clip of... New York City? A figure was running through the alleyways looking panicked. It was nighttime and his face was covered in darkness, but it was still definitely Damon.

"I don't know how," Jason said, "but it looks like Damon's ended up in his favorite anime. There's one difference, though. You know how Damon always said the captain of the Straw Hats was a teen boy named Monkey D. Luffy? Well, now the captain's a girl named Monkey D. Lucy."

"A girl?" the old man repeated raising an eyebrow. "What's Damon doing in that episode? And why did the main character's gender switch?"

"Who knows? But it's a sign that Damon's alive. And it looks like he's doing great. Plus, he's got these really cool powers! He can control water!"

"Is that so?" Kane murmured, staring at the screen. As he watched, the boy was meeting a figure that appeared to be a demon but turned out to be a god named Aeso, who introduced himself as the kid's father. Kane smiled and coughed again. "That's good."

He looked up at the ceiling, grinning. He didn't understand this at all, but Jason was right. It was a sign. And it was more than Cracked-Up Kane could have possibly hoped for.

"Damon..." he said. "Whatever you're doing right now, may God bless you and may you live long and happily."

* * *

In another world, in the crow's nest of a ship called the _Going Merry_, a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a leather jacket sneezed.


	4. No 4: Neko Island Adventure Part 1!

**In chapter 20 of ****_From the East_****, Damon mentions that the crew met an ex-Shichibukai not mentioned in the original plot, found treasure, and had a bet. This is the story of that adventure and the reason they had it...**

* * *

Adventure on Neko Island Part 1!

The Deal Between Men

* * *

It was a calm day on the East Blue, just a few days after we disembarked from Cocoyashi Village and made out for Loguetown. Everyone was lazing around because there was simply nothing to do. Usopp was telling Lucy one of the 'Great Adventures of Captain Usopp' and Lucy was hanging on his every word. Nami was lounging around in her lawn chair on the upper deck, sipping a cold drink Sanji had made her and reading the paper. Sanji was cooking some meat in the kitchen for Lucy. Zoro was napping. I was in the crow's nest, which was basically my home, looking out for other ships or an island.

"Ne, minna, listen to this!" Nami said suddenly. "The retired Shichibukai, Midori Ryuu, has been sighted at Neko Island! After going into hiding for twelve years, he has finally shown his face again."

"Ex-Shichibukai?" said Lucy, interested. "Sugoi!"

"Never heard of him," I put in. "And I'm a psychic. Who is this Ryuu guy?"

"Well for starters, he's obviously an ex-Shichibukai, and he once battled Gold Roger but lost. Since that day, he has become deeply involved with helping young pirates on the sly and was kicked out of the Shichibukai ranks. The Marines don't want to send men after him, though, because he has the power of the Gold-Gold Devil Fruit, which allows him to change his body into liquid gold. He pays them off so they don't chase him down. And his old bounty was over 345,000,000 belli."

"So basically it's Arlong all over again, except he's a good guy this time," I summed up.

This troubled her. "Well... yeah."

My eyes lit up. "We've gotta go see him! I want his autograph! Where's Neko Island?"

Nami shrugged and motioned off to the left. "Oh, just a little south from here. It's not too far out of our way, actually."

"Hey, minna!" Sanji called. "We're out of meat now."

Lucy gasped in horror. "No more meat? We've gotta get some!"

Our navigator's eyes turned to belli signs, making Usopp and I sweatdrop. "Ya know, there's actually a legendary treasure that's said to be hidden somewhere on that island. We could resupply, search for treasure, and get Damon his autograph."

"You just want to go for the treasure," Zoro pointed out. "You're simply greedy."

Sanji immediately aimed a kick at him, tic-pulsing. "BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF NAMI-SAN!"

The swordsman gritted his teeth in anger. "You wanna go, Dartboard?"

"Bring it, Marimo!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING FOR FIVE SECONDS!?" I bellowed angrily, whopping them each on the head. They glared at me. "I bet you that you won't be able to not fight this entire time until we leave Neko Island."

"That's an interesting bet," Nami mused. "I'll place 100,000 belli on that."

Usopp popped up in between us. "200,000!"

Sanji's swirly eyebrow was twitching as badly as mine, and I have Tourette's Syndrome. "We can too. Here, we won't fight until we leave Neko Island, but in return, you'll have to give up something to make it fair."

"Oo, I know!" Lucy offered, giggling evilly. "How about he can't ask that Shichibukai guy for his autograph?"

My jaw dropped and my eye twitched. "N-N-Nani?!"

Zoro burst out in laughter. "Ha! That's great! Good one, Lucy!"

"Hey, now, that's just not fair! It's my goal to get an autograph of every good and famous pirate, Marine, or even bounty hunter that we meet!"

"And its our goal to be the strongest fighters," Sanji pointed out. "Zoro wants to be the world's best swordsman, and I want to be strong enough to be able to protect Lucy-chan and Nami-san. If we don't practice fighting, how will we be able to reach those goals?"

"...Good point," I conceded. "Yosha. Here's what we'll do. Zoro and Sanji can't fight for the whole time we're at Neko Island, and I can't ask for Midori Ryuu's autograph. But in order for us to keep our deals, we'll give ourselves something that goes against our personalities to do if we lose. For instance, Sanji will have to treat all the ladies like they're regular people. Zoro will have to treat all the ladies like Sanji does."

Sanji and Zoro glared at me. "EHHHH!?"

Lucy and Usopp erupted into an uncontrollable giggling fit, and Nami tried to keep herself from smiling.

"Alright," Marimo grumbled. "So what about you?"

I thought hard. What about myself? What would go against my nature that I could do to keep it even? I face-faulted and blushed a little in embarrassment as I thought of something. "Fine. I'll sing a few songs I know in front of the whole crew, how about that? Delinquents aren't supposed to sing. So it's embarrassing for me to know that I can sing."

Everyone's favorite straw hatted girl was immediately hooked. "Eh? Damon can sing? Ah, that's right, I heard you humming a few weeks ago! You're really good! You should be our musician."

"I can only sing. I can't play an instrument for the life of me."

"Phooey."

The cook and the swordsman thought that over and nodded slowly. "Yeah, that could work," Sanji agreed. "Fine, it's settled."

Lucy grinned and pointed out to sea. "Make a course for Neko Island!"


End file.
